Weather Warning
by StoryTime09
Summary: "Although we've been seeing some beautiful sunshine recently, it seems these next few weeks we'll have to say goodbye, as it begins to cloud over. With an arctic wind blowing in from the north, it looks like there are some pretty unsettled conditions ahead for us all..." Content warning: blood, violence Credit to Krut09 for the title inspiration: you're amazing, lovely!


It was a Tuesday afternoon when the world ended for a second time.

The sun shone down over Seabrook, rays beating down across perfectly kept houses and perfectly mowed front lawns. White clouds wisped away, burning and flickering out in the face of the dazzling rays from above. Everything was painted by shades of palest gold. The pastel houses almost shone in a glorious display of Seabrook's pride and community spirit.

The high school, central to everything the town had to offer, was thrumming with life. The famous cheer squad had taken their practice outside for the afternoon, enjoying the chance to train in the open air as the basketball team swept in and secured the gym. The football team would be joining them as their practice ended, just enough time for a quick hello before they rotated out.

It had been one year since zombie integration had begun. Things were actually going well; the few remaining naysayers were dwindling, and those that remained were swiftly joining the minority. Their sway over life within Seabrook diminished each day, the voices of equal rights singing louder and louder as change after change swept through the community, each one small but just as significant. The barrier was soon becoming a mere memento of times long passed, a monument to events never to be forgotten, but also never to be repeated.

That was how things were, anyway.

That Tuesday changed matters all together.

* * *

Addison finished her flips with a flourish, shaking her pom poms as she rejoined her teammates, stepping in perfect time to the beat of the song as their routine continued, tumbling forwards as she slid into the splits, silver fragments reflecting over her face as she smiled, the final note of their song ringing out.

Applause echoed from the bleachers as she jumped to her feet. She turned, shielding her eyes from the sunlight. Bonzo was on his feet, cheering as Bree bounced around, waving back. At Addison's nod, she squealed and ran over to join him. Addison turned to the rest of the squad.

"Okay guys, let's call it there for today!" She said, smirking at the groans of relief. "I know it was long, but you guys did great, and have all made a ton of improvement! Our team captains are gonna be blown away when they see you next practice! Well done!" She cheered, unable to bite down her laughter as her teammates slumped, groaning and rubbing at sore limbs as they stumbled to the changing rooms. She waved to Bree as she took off, Bonzo's arm wrapped around her waist whilst she babbled excitedly, only pausing to smile and wave back at her best friend with unfettered enthusiasm. Addison shook her head with a smile and headed up the bleachers to collect her bag. She turned to the last remaining face on the field.

"You not going off with them?" She asked.

Eliza snorted. "Are you kidding? I've had enough pep today watching you guys," she jerked her head back to where their friends disappeared. "Watching them would be an overload, and then I'd have to be extra mean for the rest of the day to make sure balance was restored."

"Or you could just let yourself be peppy for once!" Addison teased, laughing at the scowl she got in return. "Or be a grumpy grumpous, I see how it is."

"And that's the only reason we're friends." Eliza shot back, frowning to her computer.

Addison matched her expression. "What's up?"

"Nothing...I think." Eliza said. Addison's eyebrows flew up. In the short time she'd known her, she'd never heard Eliza waver like that. She was so confident, assured in everything she did. This was new. She seemed to read her thoughts, lifting her head. "I mean...I'm sure it's nothing."

"What is it?" Addison asked, turning to peek over her shoulder, but only seeing lines of code flashing by, each as incomprehensible as the last.

"I...I don't know. It's just...the Z-band code…" she bit her lip and looked to Addison. "I was seeing if the coding could be altered so the shocks are still effective but less painful, maybe work on it as a thesis at university or something but…" She sighed, tapping away at a few more keys. "Something's different today."

"Maybe we should tell someone…" Addison murmured, biting her lip too. "If the Z-band is acting up...that's serious…"

"Nah!" Eliza waved her hand, only her shaky smile belying any doubt to her words. "I'm sure it's just a new update. That's pretty similar to last time they changed it around on us." Addison's expression was frozen as she got a swat on the arm. "Hey, it's nothing, princess. Don't worry that unbearably perky little head of yours."

"Well, if you're sure…"

"I always am."

Addison rolled her eyes. "And so modest too," She drawled, earning a twitching grin from her fellow classmate. She smiled, jogging back down the bleachers to pick up her bags. "I'm going to head to the library to get some work done, if you want to come with. No chance of pep in there. Or walking in on our darling Bronzo." Addison added with a smirk, tucking her jacket back into the duffel as she made sure everything was safely inside.

"Nah...I'm-I'm good…"

"Are you sure?" Addison called over her shoulder. "I heard from Zizzi that there's some new coding books come in." Satisfied, she swung her bag up over her shoulder, hopping down the last couple of bleachers.

"Add...ison…"

She could hear Eliza's laptop clack shut with a snap. "Changed your mind?" She asked, smiling. "But of course, if I'm too _peppy _for you…" She trailed off, but there was no reply.

Something scraped across the bleachers.

A chill raced up Addison's spine. "Eliza?" She asked, turning.

In the next second, her duffel bag smacked against the wood as a scream left her lips.

Addison snatched the straps back up in an instant and threw the bag with all her might, catching Eliza right in the chest and sending her sprawling backwards, even as Addison tumbled back down the bleachers behind her. The air was knocked from her lungs as she scrambled to her feet, breathing hard. Her eyes went wide.

Eliza's laptop lay shattered across the bleachers high above. Beside it, only a few steps down, Eliza lay beneath her pale pink bag, scratching at the weight pinning her down. Black veins were pulsing, dark and distinct against charcoal skin, as she snapped at the obstruction over her chest. Her hands were hooked into claws; each finger twisted and bent at awkward angles. She snapped and thrashed, movements clumsy and uncoordinated.

Addison wasn't much better as she staggered to the steps, managing to throw herself down them backwards and stumble onto the field. "Eliza? Eliza, wh-what's happened? What's going on?" She cried out. Eliza roared, noise incoherent rage. Her eyes scanned her friend. And her heart stopped. The z-band was glowing red.

Inactive.

The z-band was off.

And Eliza was going feral.

Addison spun on her heel, already sprinting towards the school to get help. She made it to the doors when a horrible scream burst out from inside and something slammed into it. It juddered open an inch, instinct the only thing helping Addison keep it shut. A dark hungry eye met hers. Teeth gnashed and a hand reached out for her. More screams echoed in her ears, mingling with roars and garbled zombie tongue. She screamed, tucking herself away from grasping hands as the door was forced open further, weight heavier and heavier against her arms. With a mighty shove, she slammed it closed, screeching as a hand sliced away and fell into the dirt by her feet. As it flipped upright and crept at her, Addison kicked it away, horror broiling in her gut at the bloody trail it left behind.

Her eyes snapped to the main building as an alarm blared out.

_No._

A window smashed and she looked up to see a body topple out of the second floor with a scream. Several more followed. Beyond the panes, she could see the shadow of carnage; figures running back and forth in vague blurs, and a dull red light barely visible against the cloudy sky that was quickly growing overcast. It had rained earlier that day, the morning nothing but black skies and grey rain. An ominous shiver whispered about prophecy in her ear.

A splash of red splattered over a window.

She was going to be sick.

Then behind her, a growl sounded. She barely had time to duck and roll before Eliza threw herself where she'd been a second ago, teeth flashing as she cut through where Addison's neck would have been. A dull thud sounded, Eliza ricocheting off the door. She left a dent as she slid to the floor, turning and snarling, eerie smile splitting her face.

Addison's breath rattled in her chest as she got to her feet and took off past the bleachers, desperate to put some distance between them. She was forced to leap aside again as Eliza staggered, then jumped. Her legs powered her through the air and her biting jaws once more closed over air, missing Addison.

"Eliza, don't!" She cried. "Lizka, gazron!" she repeated it in zombie. Hoping. Praying.

The words had no impact. If anything, Eliza became more enraged. She had hit the ground awkwardly, but got back up as fast as her limbs would allow. The veins were running across her face, eyes wide and crusted scarlet, a demonic black to her eye as her pupil dilated. Addison's own eyes widened and she screamed, rolling sideways as Eliza tried the same move again. She swiped at Addison's middle as the girl jumped back out of the way of her clawed hands, the two repeating the dance over and over.

They were headed back to the field door, and Addison could see whatever lock had been set up was faltering. Hands were creeping around the cracks, and the whole thing rattled, seconds away from coming clean off. She jolted and ducked a clawed hand. The wind whistled above her head, ruffling her hair. Eliza's teeth bared in frustration.

"Come on Liza...come _on!" _Addison's frustration built into a scream. It echoed across the empty field. Eliza didn't care, still advancing. Always advancing. Her lips twisted in a gruesome approximation of a smile, lopsided and so wrong. A mockery of her usual grin. The light was fading around them, world descending into muddied grey as shadows began to stretch beneath the overcast skies. Eliza snapped forwards with grasping fingers. Addison yelped and bent backwards away from her hands, but the action was too much and she toppled back. Addison scrambled back but Eliza fell on top of her in seconds.

Her hands snapped up, holding her jaw away even as the girl squirmed and thrashed. Her fingers dug into her skin, Addison cringing as blood beaded under her nails. One drop splashed on her cheek. She whipped her head around. Someone, anyone, she needed _help_. Before someone was hurt. But no one came. Only the rattling door and fearsome zombie above were there as company. Addison looked into Eliza's black eyes, empty voids ready to swallow her, and a pit settled in her gut.

Twisting away from her hands as they stabbed into the gravel beside her head, Addison forced Eliza back with one hand, narrowly missing her fingers getting bitten clean off as she groped through the air.

Saliva dripped over face, ragged breathing hot over her skin as Eliza pressed down, centimetres away and growing closer with each pass. She had seconds to succeed.

One

Two

Three

Four

Before Eliza's teeth could scrape her cheek, Addison slammed her arm up as best she could, swinging the other with all her strength. The rusted old chain cracked against Eliza's face, the end whipping Addison's own head as she thrust it at the girl above. The padlock crunched against bones, and Eliza toppled away with a screech. Addison gritted her teeth; pain that had nothing to do with the fight blazing inside her, and swung again. And again.

A heavy crunch sent Eliza rolling off, and Addison raced to her feet. She dropped the bloodstained chain and stumbled off, already hearing the groans morphing into air-ripping growls behind her. She heard something whistle and ducked, a shriek leaving her lips. She looked up.

The chain was now embedded where her head had been.

She whipped around. Eliza was on her feet. Her nose was bent sideways, and deep gashes were cut in her face. One eye had been forced closed. There was so much _blood_. Coating her skin, chin soaked and dripping down her neck in shocking red rivers. But still, she smiled as she shuffled towards Addison, blocking her escape as she forced her back and back again. Addison could see the blood between her teeth.

The screams inside were still piercing, the door to the field swaying and swinging on its hinges as howls reached her ears, entwined with far too human screams. Eliza was growling under her breath, a low rumbling note filling the air as she slashed and twisted to grab at her friend, Addison dancing backwards once more. "Lizka, zis za nazg." _this isn't you_. Her back was to the wall, the brick scratching her middle sending a jolt of pure panic through every nerve in her body.

But her native language fell on deaf ears. Eliza screeched an inhuman note. Her Z-band's red glow flared and she threw herself forwards, both arms outstretched. Addison gasped and ran as fast as she could past her friend. With a glance back, her eyes stretched wide open as she saw her friend's hands buried past the wall and stuck deep into the brick and cement.

Zombie strength was no joke.

If Eliza's claws got into her, she wouldn't need any sharp nails or teeth to rip her apart.

She wasn't sure if that was a comforting thought.

So Addison ran, still screaming Eliza's name, begging her to see sense. The rain was back, a faint drizzle misting over her skin as she felt the earth shake, heavy footfalls chasing after her. Thankfully, her dragging foot meant Eliza wasn't the best runner, but that wasn't going to stop her trying. Still, at least in this, Addison had the advantage.

Being a cheerleader had its perks, and she sprinted down along the bleachers, only stopping at the end to see where her friend was.

The red flashing light mocked her, drawing her attention for only a second before it returned to Eliza's vacant stare. Tears burned at the back of her eyes. "Eliza, please…" She begged. "You _know_ me, you do. It's Addison. I'm your _friend_!" She pleaded. Eliza tossed herself closer and Addison stepped back. "You don't need to do this."

"Zangree…" Eliza slurred. "Zirl...zirl zagred…gara zagred zirl..." _Girl...girl dead...nice dead girl..._Her tongue flicked out. Addison's stomach knotted and her heart flew out of her chest, beating too fast to comprehend any individual beat. Her pulse hammered against her ears, and a nausea welled up inside her as she realised Eliza could hear it too, watching the girl lick her lips.

"You're stronger than this…" Addison whispered. "You can do _anything_ Eliza! Fight it!" She begged. Eliza roared, forcing herself up off the ground as she threw herself towards her, closing the gap by several feet. "No..._no_…" it was all she could do to keep from sobbing. "Eliza-!" She screamed, tumbling away as her hands grasped at her, instead clawing into the sod as her jaws devoured the earth, narrowly missing her flesh as Addison was forced back onto the field. She tipped back, one foot catching against the other, but managed just barely to stay upright, hopping away and into the open space. The sun was gone now. And Eliza needed time to turn around. She was still spitting out the dirt her mouth had closed around, soil staining her teeth.

Maybe if she could stall long enough, the Z-band would come online.

Eliza was still in there. She wouldn't really hurt her. She wouldn't-

Addison lunged sideways. The dirt and stones cut into her side as she rolled away, feeling air whistle by as Eliza threw herself where she'd been mere moments ago. An enraged roar split the air as Addison staggered to her feet, limbs quaking with exhaustion and adrenaline. She whirled to find her friend, teeth gnashing as she clawed the earth, struggling to coordinate her limbs enough to get back up even as her prey stumbled back.

"Eliza, please, it's _me_, it's Addison!" She called out. "Perky von Cheerstein, remember? You can fight this, I know you can!" She insisted, leaping away as Eliza hurled herself through the grass towards her, clawing at her ankles. "You're stronger than anything your instincts tell you! Eliza, _please_!" Addison yelled. Inside, she could hear the pandemonium. People were screaming. There were howls that chilled her blood, bellowing roars intermitted by terrified shrieks and the low drone of alarms. "Eliza-!" Addison screamed as Eliza swiped her legs, sending her tumbling back onto the ground, feet tangling over a surprise bump in the Earth. Pain flared up her spine as she connected to the ground, but she was more bothered by the growl before her, looking down to see Eliza, dark eyes glowing with malice as a warped smile pulled at her lips, hissing and all teeth as she crawled faster towards Addison.

Her heart was in her throat as she scrambled back on her hands and knees, searching for anything to hold off her friend, just until the Z-Band could do its thing again, until it could come online or someone could come and help, just for a little bit. Anything. But they were on the football field. There was nothing and no one around to halt this madness. Just Addison, staring down the ravenous zombie, still trying to drag her back and devour her however she could.

"Eliza...please…" Addison gasped, one arm slipping against a muddy patch, sending her sliding back into the dirt. She closed her eyes as Eliza's snarls filled her ears. Furious scrabbling sounds, over wet, hungry noises floated on the air. Her heart was in her throat, her hands sinking into the mud even as she tried to drag herself back in vain. It was all in vain. She slowed to a stop. "I'm _sorry_." She whispered, knowing what was coming next. Knowing when this was all over, living on was going to be so much worse for everyone else.

A roar filled the air.

Addison braced for impact. Waited. Waited. Waited. But the pain never came. A second later she opened her eyes.

Eliza had been tackled by another figure. She sat up as fast as she could, brown staining her pink skirts, coating her hands and side as she tried to follow what was happening. The two bodies were rolling around on the field, snapping and snarling at each other. Another zombie, Addison realised, also totally rogue from the glitch. She felt her breath catch as Eliza forced her opponent onto her back, nails carving deep grooves into their chest, shredding their shirt like tissue as she dove down with gnashing teeth. Addison covered her mouth as the other zombie headbutted her in turn, leaving her friend reeling then she was flying through the air, a horrible squeal leaving her as she crumpled in a heap several feet away, hitting the side of the field with a sickening crunch. Still, that zombie resilience wasn't to be ignored. With a stunted groan and cut off growl, Eliza began to lurch to her feet, staggering forwards with murder in her eyes. The other zombie, who Addison could now see was a boy, moved in a blur. He charged across the field, roaring as he body slammed Eliza's smaller frame.

The two clawed and bit like rabid lions, tearing at each other without mercy. Eliza was more focused on returning to her prey, but the other zombie had different intentions. He swiftly lifted her into the air and, after clawing across her chest in a move that had Eliza doubling over, hoisted her up and tossed her over the bleachers, sending her crashing through the white painted wood. She didn't move again after that.

"Eliza!" Addison called, getting to her feet even as her trainers slid against the muddy patches of the field. She staggered, her knee throbbing, only for the second zombie to turn, dark eyes fixing on her as a low growl ripped through the air, stopping her heart. She finally saw his face, saw the man who'd saved her life.

Zed.

And he was stalking towards her now.

She breathed his name, trying to find the strength to move but all will to run sapped from her, limbs locked up tight. He wasn't moving fast, a slow, prowling walk as he made his way across from the other side of the field. He was still in his football jersey, chest bleeding from the wounds Eliza had inflicted, a bite mark up against his shoulder. He was snarling, staring at her in a way that froze her core and pained her soul.

"Zed…" She managed to whisper. It was like a gunshot sounded, and suddenly he was on top of her, as she tried fruitlessly to push him off. "Zed, please!" She screamed as his teeth snapped down beside her ear, throwing her head sideways and using all her strength to keep him back. "_Zed_!" His snarling, biting jaws were the only response to her pleas. His body forced itself down against her arms, teeth alarmingly close to her face as he bit again and again. "Zed...baby... please!" She screamed over her thundering heart. Her eyes screwed shut, unable to look at what was happening above her, unable to reconcile the man she loved with everything going on. It wasn't his fault, and she could never blame him. But she couldn't ever look at him when she knew the pain he was suffering. "Zed, please! It's me! It's Addison!" Addison cried to no avail. He didn't stop lunging for her, but Addison felt the weight atop her body ease. She opened her eyes.

"Zed?" She whispered. He was gritting his teeth, arms shaking around her.

"Run." His voice was cracked as he spoke. "Run, Addy."

"I-I-!" She stammered, unable to do anything but watch as he threw himself away, gripping his own arm and howling in agony. "_Zed_!"

"Go!" He roared.

"I can't leave you!" She shrieked. He looked at her tear streaked face. "Zed...I can't-"

"Please," He whispered. "For...me...go…" Addison backed up a step as Zed lurched, head swinging as he tried to turn away, something holding him back as he staggered around.

"Zed…"

"Get away!" He roared. Addison surrendered. With a whispered declaration, she took off across the field. No footsteps followed, and she turned her head to see Zed digging his nails into the grass, roaring and thrashing against his own body, head whipping to and fro in frenzied movements.

Addison's heart hurt as she ran around to the edge of the field. She stopped, staring out at the scene before her. Rogue zombies filled the area. They hadn't noticed her, but all she could see was the red glow of inactive z-bands. Some had even gone entirely dead, blank screens in place of the display. She bit down the urge to scream as she saw students face down on the floor. Teachers too, and other staff, were mingled among the bodies. There were so many...One was being devoured before her eyes, and she fought the urge to vomit back down her throat.

She knew she couldn't go that way, so she ran back to the field.

It was empty.

Eliza's body still lay immobile among the bleachers, but Addison couldn't go and check. She swung her head about, chills frosting across her skin.

Where was Zed?

She started running. Addison wasn't sure if she was looking for Zed, or running from him, but soon she found herself by the other side of the field again. She peered around to the smaller staff car park nearby.

More zombies swarmed the area. She could see so many faces she thought she should recognise, but all of them were just twisted and wrong. Her heart was in her throat as she watched two of them bump into each other. A growled conversation was exchanged. Then one shoved the other. A fight quickly broke out, and Addison clapped a hand to her mouth as blood began to spray through the air, limbs flailing and teeth gnashing even as other zombies hunted for fresh blood.

She backed up and turned to the empty field. Leaping back onto the grass, Addison rushed to the centre. She spun on the spot, searching out more threats. Eliza's body mocked her from the bleachers as the wind whistled, a chill blowing across her skin as the misted rain settled over her, slowly soaking through her ripped uniform. Her throat convulsed and she clapped a hand to her mouth. Zed's agonised words filled her ears and she bent over. Her body shook and she wrapped an arm around her middle.

A twig snapped behind her.

Addison whirled around but it was too late.

A body collided with her hard and fast, sending her flying through the air. The field may as well have been concrete as she smacked against the earth, bones screeching in protest as she bounced and cried out in distress, arm scraped over the rocks embedded in the turf. She rolled away from her attacker, already taking off running as a roar filled the space behind her, a thunder shaking the ground beneath her feet. Addison dodged sideways as the zombie charged up to her, and in a move that had her singing Bucky's praises, leapt sideways, bouncing off her hands and spinning around to face the student out for blood, sweeping up the rusty chain she'd fought off Eliza with. In the next instant she thrust it out. It whistled as it cut through the air and a grunt cut off the zombie's next roar. It staggered back as Addison did so. She took another step only to flinch. The door to the school was halfway open. Her classmates were clawing their way around, teeth flashing in the dull light. The grey clouds hung above. It was still raining. She stepped forward and thrust the chain out again. The zombie staggered away from the weapon and she ran back to the field.

Something latched onto her ankle and she went plummeting to the ground.

Her head bounced against the floor. Spots burst in front of her eyes. She kicked out. The claws around her ankle squeezed. She screamed as white hot pain boiled in her veins. But she kicked. Again and again. Both feet thrust out as she crawled elbow over elbow away. Finally, the fingers loosened and she wrenched her leg free, staggering away on hands and knees. She heard the air before she felt the zombie push off to throw itself at her.

Pulse thundering against her ears, she rolled onto her back, the chain up. Its jaws snapped down around the thick metal, inches away from her face. Her nose was clogged with the rancid smell of copper and dirt. Thick and cloying as it settled on her tongue, her heart was swallowed into a void. Zed's eyes bore down on her, scowling. There was no recognition there. He rattled the chain between his jaws and she could feel the tears begin to scorch around her eyes. His blank eyes continued to stare. With a hollow feeling creeping out of her chest, she shoved the chain harder into his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she didn't realise she was chanting the words until they choked up in her throat. Zed pressed his body down hard, jaws working around the clunky metal. With a vicious snarl, he bit through the chain. Shards flew through the air, and Addison let go, hands falling to his chest and pushing. "Zed...please!" She begged.

He snarled and snapped at her face.

"I don't want to hurt you...I don't. Don't make me, please!" She kept going, but screamed as he bent down. Sharp as a whip his head jerked forwards. She snapped to the side and he closed his mouth around the air. He turned to her neck but she shoved him back. Adrenaline danced across every nerve. A low growl burst from his throat and she pushed against him. "Zed, don't. Don't do this." She begged. He didn't let up.

All of a sudden, she couldn't breath.

One of his hands was crushing her throat, mouth open wide in a soundless howl above. Her vision turned dark as his fingers pressed into her neck.

Gasping, she groped to the side with one hand, Zed's face looming in front of her.

He reared back as she smacked the chain into his head. With only part of it in her hand, it did little more than stun, but it was enough. She coughed and spluttered, dragging herself through the puddles as he shook himself. The look of disbelief made some small part of her want to laugh. The rest of her burst into tears. Her gaze went to the makeshift weapon, taking in the jagged, splintered metal poking out of her grip. She looked back to Zed, crawling towards her.

The chain slipped from her hand.

"I can't." She whispered. "I can't do it." He almost faltered, but was on top of her before she could decide if it was imagination or not. Addison screamed and thrashed under him as his hands plunged into the earth. First to her left, then to her right. Both aiming directly for her skull. "I can't hurt you, Zed. Please...just stop!" She screamed as he growled at her. Trapped, she battled against him with all her might. Every limb was doused with sweat, burning with exhaustion and screeching in agony, numbed only slightly by the desperate need to survive still humming under her flesh. Addison stared at his uncomprehending eyes. "Zed, baby, please, it's me. It's Addison. _Addska._" She watched something flash in the darkness of his gaze. "It's me. I'm your girlfriend. I'm _yours_. Don't do this. I don't want to hurt you. I _know _you don't want to hurt me." She was babbling and she knew it. But slowly, something shifted in the air. She kept going, still fighting as he bore down against her. His teeth snapped inches away from her nose and she pressed her head into the mud and grass. His nails slashed through her skirt as he swiped at her side, only the barest centimetre from her skin.

Zed roared, biting at her over and over. His hands struggled beneath the soil, but he was effectively pinned. They were both trapped in their own corner of hell.

"Zed, Zed come on." She begged. A shriek left her as her arms gave out and only a tuck beneath his chest saved her, his nose smashing the ground where she'd been, a mouthful of dirt now swallowed. Mustering her courage, and whatever strength she had left, she forced him back with shaking arms. One hand to his neck, one on his chest. She could feel his throat work with every snap of his jaws. Growls reverberated through her fingertips. More tears spilled down her cheeks in earnest. "Zed, you're better than this. Stronger than this. Don't do it. Don't. I love you. _I love you_." Her words went unheeded. One hand ripped out of the dirt, slamming down beside her head. The force was so great, a gust of wind smacked into her cheek, and she yelped. "No, Zed, baby...it's me...it's Addison...it's me...I love you...don't do this..._Zed_!" The last word was shrieked as she screwed her eyes shut, unable to watch as teeth consumed her vision again. She shoved herself as far back as she could go. The struggle continued, but as she pressed, she could feel his throat convulse under her hand. His weight lessened over her. His breath, hot and heavy on her skin, receded. A second passed. Then two. Her lashes fluttered and she opened her eyes, the tiniest spark of hope igniting in the painful void of her chest.

Conflicted dark eyes reflected her own terrified face.

"Zed...Zed I know you can fight this." She pushed harder, one hand coming up to his jaw, barely missing his gritted teeth bared in a feral snarl. The weight fluctuated; crushing then barely there then devastatingly heavy again. She held on. "You aren't bound to your instincts. I've seen you fight before. I know you can. I _believe in you, Zed." _She insisted. Slowly, he stopped writhing atop her. She sniffled, wiping away the single tear trailing from his eye. "I trust you." She whispered. "You're not a monster. You're a zombie." She tried to offer a wobbly smile as he shook, lip curled back and frozen in place, arms locked around her head and clawed into the earth. Black veins pulsed under her fingertips. "I _love _you, Zed. Gar gargiza, gra zagreva grezka." _I love you, my perfect forever._

Those words stilled Zed. Completely. Every muscle in his body locked up. His low growls ceased as he stared at her, and his snarl faded to nothing. She stared back, unblinking, wiping away the tears as they continued to leak from his eyes. He roared, throwing his head back and ripping both hands from the dirt around her. His clawed hands twisted the air above. Addison closed her eyes.

If it had to be anyone, she wanted it to be Zed.

At least she could spend her last moments with him.

He dropped his weight down entirely against her. Her arms gave out, pinned between them as he collapsed on top, flecks of mud splashing up around them. But his teeth never met her flesh. She snapped her eyes open as his nose ran up the column of her throat. Then sniffed at her temple. He stayed there, sniffing. She yelped, jerking away but unable to move as a tongue darted out. Something stung. A cut, she realised, one that must have happened in the chaos of everything. He stopped, and breathed in deep. Then he leaned in. Addison took a second, needing to process what was happening. He was licking it. It would have been gross, but she didn't let it bother her. If this was what he needed, she'd give it to him. She'd give him anything. Zed lingered for a while, seconds dragging out. Addison's heart hammered under her ribs, chest aching and wounds stinging, but all dulled as she waited for Zed. Waited as he pinned her, black veins pulsing and body covering hers, hovering on the precipice as time froze, halted in the face of Zed's next move.

The moment teetered between them.

Then he whined, a low noise from the back of his throat, and wrapped his arms around her frame. He threw himself across her, mud smearing their clothes further as he whined again, turning his face into her neck and nuzzling the juncture, squeezing her tight to his chest. She stiffened, still waiting for the inevitable turn and blinding flash of agony, waiting for teeth to pull her flesh from her bone, but it didn't happen.

"Addska..._gra_ _gargiz_…" _Addison...my love..._He mumbled, voice raspy as he clung around her body, nosing into her hair. "Gra Addska...Garaz_...Garaz..._" _My Addison...Mine..Mine..._

"Zed...oh Zed…" Addison melted into his hold, gripping his ruined shirt just as tight as she buried her face in his neck, breathing in that familiar scent of his body wash, mixed with a hint of sweat. It was like he'd just finished up a game, something she'd usually wrinkle her nose at. But she was never going to complain about his scent ever again. "Zed..._gar zarzi." I'm sorry_. She whispered the words over and over again into his neck, kissing his grey skin wherever she could reach and revelling as his arms closed around her tighter still, crushing her to the safety of his body.

"Addska...gazrafe." _Addison...safe. _He mumbled, sitting up and pulling her along with him with ease. She didn't care, content to be held as she shook uncontrollably. He was mumbling into her hair now, both of them apologising as they sat among the mud and torn up grass. His shirt was barely hanging on and her uniform was destroyed, caked in mud and ripped in several places, unsalvageable. He kissed her neck, feather light and gentle. "Gazrafe."

"Always. Always with you." She whispered, and he whimpered and pressed his face deeper into her skin. Then his spine stiffened and he bolted to his feet. Addison yelped, her arm almost pulled from its socket as she was yanked up, squeaking as Zed dragged her behind him. She froze as he snarled again. But it was different. This wasn't just hungry. This was dangerous. The intent to kill clear in every reverberating note. She followed his gaze, hands coming to rest over his body as she peered to where he was looking, ice flowing through her every nerve and vein.

Eliza was getting up out of the bleachers.

Her arm was bent in the wrong direction. So was her foot. Addison fought down a wave of nausea as she saw the bone sticking out of her ankle, being dragged along as she made her way towards them, moaning in between hungry smacks of her lips. The blood coated her chin, dripping down her front. Zed crouched, one arm still around Addison as he huddled her behind him. He bared his teeth as she howled across, Zed bellowing back in Zombie. Whatever he said didn't help matters as Eliza threw herself down the final steps, staggering up and lurching towards them at a faster clip.

"Zed…" Addison gasped, and his eyes cut sideways. The door to the main school was lying in pieces. More of the zombies were heading their way, slowly shuffling from out of the entrance towards them. All of them seemed injured in some regard. Bones were visible, skin torn and limbs dragging over the ground. Red streaks trailed behind many. Her breath was snatched away, taking in the blood smeared around some of their mouths, Addison's heart staggering in its rhythm, halting at the very implications.

It picked up tenfold as Zed hissed, bellowing out a roar that had the encroaching crowd stumble in their approach. Then without another word, he turned, scooping Addison up into his arms, and ran. Addison squeaked, burying her face in his shoulder, arms tight around her boyfriend's neck. They were almost flying, Zed racing over the grass at a speed she'd never imagined. She didn't flinch as he weaved across the field, or when they actually lifted off the ground and he leapt over the fence at the back of the field.

"Gazrafe…" Zed whispered, pressing a kiss to her hair as they raced behind the back of the school. More zombies greeted them.

"Zangree…" one growled, and the hoard moved as one. Addison faltered. She was less than useless at the moment, and all those eyes on her made her thoughts stutter, sinking beneath waves of panic. She didn't know what to do. She had no weapons. No way to outrun them. Just a vulnerable girl there to be devoured. She couldn't do anything. Fear flooded every sense, colours somehow brighter, sounds sharper. But, cutting through all that, was Zed. Her knight in shining armour as he clawed at her attackers. He grabbed at any nearby zombie, roaring and snapping at any too close, tossing them away as he punched and kicked, Addison held up with one arm alone. His strength was unparallelled, the rampant hoards thinning rapidly, slammed into fences and crunching into concrete as he battered them back. Addison was awed, staring up at her boyfriend as he swatted the offending students away like they were nothing.

Her reverie was shattered when Zed grunted, kicking one back, hissing and spitting as they tried to tear her from him. She yanked herself away as Zed roared. The zombie landed in a crumpled heap, unmoving. A sickening scarlet stain smeared around her mouth.

"Zed!" Addison gasped, helpless to assist as he tossed a zombie back over the hoards, his arm now bleeding from the vicious bite. Tears filled her eyes. "Gargazel ze." _Be careful_. She whispered and he looked to her. Absently he sent another zombie flying, forcing the crowd back as it collided with the rest, knocking half a dozen back and sending more staggering and falling over the heap of bodies. She cradled his cheek. "Gar gargiza. Gar nagazekt zart za. Gra naz vog."_ I can't let you get hurt. Not for me._

"Addska...gargiz…" _Addison...love..._ he mumbled, and she snuggled, Zed leaping back to escape another attack swiping at her legs. He pressed their foreheads together. "Zragla...gazrafe…" _protect, safe_. "Addska...gra gargiz grezka." _Addison...my perfect love. _He stared deep into her eyes.

"Gra Zedka…" _My Zed, _she whispered. Her words brought a slow, half-formed smile to his face. More shuffling snapped their attention around. Despite Zed's efforts, his fellow zombie students were getting back to their feet. Even those who had broken legs crawled to get to them. They backed up, and Zed took off with a snarl. Addison buried her head in his shoulder, feeling a kiss land on her head.

Even now, he was taking care of her.

In any other situation, she would have been touched. Now the emotion was muted, faded under layers of fear and guilt and panic. Zed didn't seem to recognise any of that. His grip was so secure, his gaze lazer sharp and focused on his goals, reddened eyes darkened and dangerous. He bolted to the front of the building, kicking away any other zombies as they lunged and grabbed for Addison. Each kick sent them several feet back, staggering into the others and skidding over the pavement, blood smearing in their wake. When one tried to leap from behind, Zed turned and, with one hand, plucked the tinier zombie from his back. Addison fought down a dry swallow as she watched her boyfriend toss the offender sideways, sending them sprawling into a wall. She worried her bottom lip.

"Zed…" She mumbled. "Gar gargiza…" she whispered. He growled, squeezing her gently but attention on the hoards slowly building around them. "There's so many…" She whispered. "I...you shouldn't get hurt for me...not like this…" tears began to burn at the back of her eyes.

"Zragla...gra gargiz." _Protect...my love. _Zed was firm, pulling back and curling around her body. They stared at the hoards. Addison clapped a hand to her mouth as she saw fallen students, humans, lying unmoving on the concrete, pools of red shining on the dull grey pavements. "Zragla…" _Protect..._

"Zagree…"

"Garaz!" _Mine_! Zed shouted back. This forced a lot of the zombies to stop. Some even turned away, heading out in search of new targets. Those that still wandered towards them had almost malicious smiles in place.

"Zed…" Addison couldn't keep looking, was about to turn her head and duck away when a squeal of tyres snatched her attention. Zed skittered back as armed Z-Patrol officers leapt out of an armoured car, quickly working through the hoards and throwing them into the van. But relief was not an emotion Addison could feel, her thoughts only on Zed and what they might do to him.

She couldn't let them hurt him.

"Zed, let's go…" she cooed, trying to pull his face to hers. He didn't budge. "Zed...granzreg…" _handsome..._she whispered, kissing his cheek. "Let's go. We can go somewhere safe, yeah?"

"Stop!" It was too late, a gun already trained on them. "Drop the body!" The officer barked.

"I'm not-!" Addison tried but cut off with a screamed as the gun was fired in their direction. The world span around as Zed ducked and rolled, holding her to his chest as he folded into a crouch, teeth bared and ready to fight.

"It's evaded the stun!" The officer barked into some kind of communicator tied to their shoulder. "Moving in to subdue!"

"Don't!" Addison cried, but it wasn't enough. Nothing she said was enough as the officer pulled out a baton. They lit the end on fire, then lunged for Zed with it. No one expected him to grab the baton in one hand.

"Wh-"

"Zragla Addska gra." _Protect my Addison. _He snarled and whipped it off to the side. Addison flinched back as the officer was thrown with it, landing with a thud, their helmet knocked off by the force. Zed backed up, tucking her into his chest and turning his back to the surrounding humans, half looking over his shoulder as she peeked around his arms. She was secure, and Zed was so strong, but they were surrounded, the officers beginning to close in all around them. Trapped.

One officer reached for their communicator, "It's a live one! What do we do?"

A tinny voice came back through the speaker, "Subdue if you can, but if not, kill it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes dammit. Now fire the stun guns!"

Addison didn't know what to do, what to say to stop them as she stared down the barrels of a dozen guns. All she knew was that she had to protect Zed. He was glaring, still looking for a way out, but she couldn't let him be hurt. Not for her. Not anymore. She wriggled in his arms and he set her to the floor, but his focus was entirely on the men and women before them. She didn't hesitate and dove under his arm.

"Addska!"

Addison screamed as volts of electricity jolted through her, the force so strong it knocked her back into Zed's chest, his arms circling her. She spasmed, white hot agony searing through her chest and out to every inch of her body, down to the very last cell. She could smell something foul, and it took a second to realise it was in fact her hair, burnt from the sheer voltage that had just struck her. It felt like every vein was on fire. Every nerve doused in acid.

"Hold your fire!" Someone jumped forwards. "Something's wrong!" An officer pushed through the front line, removing his helmet to see better. "Something's wrong, hold fire!" He bellowed again.

"Addska…" Zed cooed as he pulled her back. She was gasping for breath, tremors still wracking her body. She didn't know pain could be that intense. She never wanted to experience it again. Her legs were weak, and she could feel the cut on her head was bleeding again. Her uniform now held scorch marks along with its rips and muddy stains. Nevertheless, all that she cared about was Zed. The cracked red skin around his eyes was dry under her touch, but his eyes were wet, pleading and sad as he clumsily pet her hair. "Vra?"

"Zragla...gra Zedka." She whispered, watching his eyes go wide as her lips quivered into a smile. "Zagreva." She added. He whined, shaking his head.

"N...No…" he whispered, the word so scratchy it was hard to hear what he was saying. "A-Addska...no…"

"Yes." She whispered. She brushed his cheek with the back of her hand, letting him help her sit up. "I need you. Safe. Need you to be okay." She leant into his chest. "You're my whole world."

"My...Addy…" Zed croaked out in English.

"Always." She said, tears beginning to slip down her cheeks. "Always, Zed. I'm only _ever _yours."

"Garaz…" He swallowed, nudging at her hair where it was blackened and smoking. "Z...Z...S...Soul...mate…" He held her. "Scared."

"I'm sorry." She curled into him, pulling his head to her shoulder. "I couldn't let them hurt you. I just couldn't."

"Zragla…" he whimpered. She closed her eyes, letting his presence envelop her. From his strong arms to the slightly cool skin against her boiling, overheated flesh. His voice that soothed without trying, and the tenderness with which he held her, yet so strong and steady. He was all she needed in this world. She fisted his torn shirt, grateful his cuts weren't bleeding anymore. She didn't want to hurt him too. Her head rested against his chest, seeking out the slow, faint heartbeat she loved so much. Something entirely Zed, that she could always rely on. Just like him.

A footstep clacked on the pavement, and the moment shattered.

Zed whirled around, clawing the air. The approaching officer reared back, weapon drawn to their chest as he got to his feet. Addison was picked up gently, her head throbbing and whole body aching, as she was drawn up, pulled behind Zed as gingerly as he could manage. Another footstep sounded and Zed rounded on them, roaring. The officers skittered back.

"Get the tranqs!" Someone shouted, "It's hostile!"

"On it, tranqs on the way!"

"Zombie, you are ordered to stand down!" An officer stated, pointing their weapon directly at Zed. "Move aside and allow us to take you in, and no one needs to get hurt."

"Oh forget this." A figure stepped forwards. "Time to put this thing out of its misery." He snarled and fired. Zed ducked away, pulling Addison with him as she shrieked. That wasn't a stun gun. Those were bullets. Real bullets. They sparked as they clattered into the fence, blowing holes in the metal and ploughing through like it was nought but air.

"There's a second one!" A voice to the left called. "There's something behind it!"

"Another zombie?" The communicator asked.

Officers eyed him and Zed backed up, covering Addison from their prying gaze. "Possible. It's blocked from vision!"

"Zed…" She put a hand on his shoulder, then screamed, forced to duck behind him as they were fired on again.

"You idiot!" Both Addison and Zed peeked as two Z-Officers wrestled the one with the gun to the ground. "You don't shoot to kill without orders. Not in _civilian _area. Stand down!"

"It's a beast, not a person. Why do we care?"

"Because other people can get hit, dumbass." Someone growled. Half the officers became busy taking the rogue down, stripping him of his gun and bundling him into the car. Zed hunched, eyeing the thinning crowd and grabbing Addison's hand, still growling low in his throat and one hand clawed and ready to strike. Several Z-Officers were backing up, but almost all had weapons drawn and ready to fire at a moment's notice. Nobody breathed.

Except one.

The officer from earlier, the ginger one who'd removed his helmet, crouched, ducking down. "Can you come out?" He asked, clearly addressing Addison. He inched closer. "I'm not going to hurt you...see?" He made a point of putting his gun back in the holster. "I just need to see-!" He cut off as Zed, patience wearing thin, lunged forwards. The officer's wrist was caught in his grip, and a yell filled the air as he was thrown backwards.

Pandemonium quickly ensued. The officers voices all mingled together, nothing distinguishable as weapons bore down from all sides. Zed curled around Addison and roared. Several officers stepped up to try and take him down, but he fought them all off, each one retreating before damage could be done. Addison's eyes darted around the action, trapped between Zed and the fence. She gasped as something grabbed her wrist.

"Gotcha!" A black visor reflected her terrified face for a mere second until a terrified scream left the officer. Zed had them by the throat. He roared into their face, fury in every pore. He roared again, shaking the officer until they dropped their weapon which Addison quickly kicked aside. The blank visor almost had an expression of terror as their feet dangled off the floor. Zed bit down on one of the plates, but it did little. With a disgruntled expression, he spat out the plastic he'd ripped free, and tossed them as hard as possible. It was like watching bowling, as he sent them crashing back to several other officers, eliciting more screams. He roared again, searching out Addison's hand and pulling her to his back.

"Oh my god…" The officer without his helmet was running forwards, waving his companions down. "Stop! Stop! For god's sake stop!" He shouted, the rest freezing in a clatter of uncoordinated movements. "There's a human!" He said. "The one behind him is human!"

"What?" Another called back.

"This one's got a human with him!"

"Then kill it!" His commanding officer barked. "Get the kid out of there!"

"_No_!" Addison screamed, trying to throw herself forwards. Pain flared out and she bit down a cry, powering through but in the end, held back by Zed. He curled her away, turning his back on the weapons pointing at them, petting her hair and whispering in zombie to her, soothing words that she couldn't hear, too caught up in her panic. "You don't get to hurt him! No!" She shrieked, struggling to get between them once more.

"You...she…" one officer, the ginger one, stepped out of the crowd. "You're okay? You're not...bitten?" He checked.

"No!" She insisted, still crowded back by Zed. "Zed would never hurt me, ever!"

"You can't prove that." A different voice argued. "She's bluffing. Nothing but a dirty liar." she sneered, her hands shaking as Zed turned, growling lowly at her words.

"Why would I do that?" Addison argued. "What good would it do? Look!" she stuck each arm out. "No bites! No scratches! I'm safe! _Because _of Zed!"

"I think...I think she's telling the truth." The first officer spoke, several looking at him in disbelief. "She's...too lucid. And you _can't_ see any bites." He swallowed. "I think we need the lab techs." He said.

"You can't be serious?"

"I'm not going to kill anyone who isn't a threat, zombie or human." He retorted. "You might be okay with murder, but I'm not. So call the lab techs." He finished. The remaining men and women grew silent. Nobody breathed, Zed kissing up and down Addison's throat as she threaded her fingers into his hair. Finally, one officer raised their communicator, signalling the lab techs. "They'll be here soon enough." the officer said. He stowed his weapon. "Can I come and check for bites?" He asked, already approaching. He swiftly backtracked as Zed snarled, snapping at him and bundling Addison behind his back. He growled and the officer stared, bewildered. He snarled some words, and the officer watched as his hackles raised. He threw his hands up, backing up a few steps, although Zed didn't shift. He looked over to Addison, confusion clear.

"He said you're dangerous." Addison whispered, her hand rubbing across his shoulder.

The officer nodded. "I can see why that would make sense…" He whispered, eyeing the zombie glowering at him. "He's very protective, isn't he?"

"Addska...gargiz." He mumbled. Addison ducked under his arm, turning his head and kissing him as he pulled her into his lap, cuddling her without shame.

"I can see that." The officer agreed, holding his hands up in surrender as Zed whipped around, shuffling back and drawing Addison with him, still holding her safe in his arms as the officers loomed down around them. "My name's James, by the way." He said. "You're...Addska?"

"Addison." She corrected. "Addska is...is zombie tongue. Only Zed gets to call me that." She added. Zed smirked, pulling her closer.

James nodded. "My apologies, Addison. Can you show me your arms? It'll be easier to show everyone that Zed would never hurt you." He said. Addison nodded, but Zed trapped her hand to his chest. All officers froze as he growled, message clear without words.

"I can't believe I'm seeing this…" The grouchy officer muttered, as Addison and Zed exchanged whispered words, her hand resting gently against his face as he leaned in and kissed the heel of her hand. "This is…" she shook her head, the two teenagers lost in their own world. "It's a _zombie_. How are you okay with leaving her with it?" She asked.

James just eyed his colleague. "She's clearly not in any danger. And besides," he nodded at the pair. "I'm not in the business of hurting innocent kids, zombie or otherwise." He tilted his head as Addison was given a sloppy kiss on the cheek, Zed's movements uncoordinated as she guided his hands to place, getting a nuzzle in response. "It's actually rather sweet."

"I still don't see how it's okay." She muttered, weapon never wavering. "I don't get how this is even happening…"

"Love is powerful." James shrugged, rolling back onto his heels. "It can do crazy things. Much crazier than this."

"Gargiz…" Zed mumbled the words into Addison's hair, still scowling over the top of her head. "Gargiza." _Love you._

"Gar gargiza zu." _I love you too, _Addison mumbled, resting her head against his chest. The soothing sounds of his barely there heartbeat lulled her own frantic pulse into a gentler rhythm. His fingers were clumsily carding through her hair, and he held her tight. The security, the sense of right being held in his embrace...her lashes began to flutter and she let out a small yawn. Zed chuffed into her hair and she swatted at him. "It's been a long day." She pouted.

"Gargiza." _Love you, _he muttered. She sighed and snuggled.

Nobody moved for a while, but after a little bit, another van pulled up. Zed scowled, cuddling around Addison and hunching his shoulders. The door slid open and 3 figures jumped out, one that Addison recognised in a heartbeat.

"Dad?"

"Addy?" He ran forwards, pushing through officers only to freeze at the sight before him. "Z-Zed?" He looked between his daughter and the zombie playing with her hair. "What-what's going on?"

"He's protected me Dad." She whispered, tears in her eyes. "You can't let them hurt him, he's not done _anything_. I swear, all he's done is protect me. That's _all_. He saved me from the rogue zombies." She bent her head to Zed's shoulder. "You can't hurt him for that."

"We...we won't." Dale took a moment, then knelt in front of the young couple. "Zed?" he called out. The zombie didn't react. "Zed?" He tried again, and Zed's eyes cut across. "Thank you." He said. "For taking care of my girl." He reached out a hand. "Can I come over?" His question was answered with a vicious snarl, Zed scooting back with Addison in his arms as he bent across her.

"Fascinating." A young woman in a white lab coat fell to her knees beside Dale. "I've never seen protective instincts quite this strong in a zombie before. And for a human, no less." She hummed, looking at Zed with a soft smile. "Zed, is it?" She asked. He bared his teeth. "Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Hannah Motts. I'm here to make sure you both get out of here safe and sound." She reached forwards, but snatched her hand back as he swiped at her. "Okay, okay we're all going to stay back. See?" She forced the group back several paces.

"Why's he so aggressive?" Dale asked.

"There was an attempt to subdue with the stun darts." James said, tipping his head before joining them. "I'm afraid...we hit your daughter instead, Chief."

"_What_?" He whipped his head to Addison. "Are you okay sweetie?" He called out. Addison nodded a few seconds later. Dale pinched his brow. "Your mother's going to kill me…"

"That does go some way to explain Zed's behaviour, at least." Dr Motts mused. Addison peeked out from his arms. "Zed witnessed his mate attacked by both humans and zombies. In his state, he can't really distinguish good humans and bad humans, or zombies either, so he's treating everything as a potential threat."

"So...it's really just trying to protect her?" One of the officers asked. Motts nodded. "How is that possible? Zombies _eat _humans not...this."

"I'm not sure." Motts shrugged, tilting her head back and forth. "This is an entirely new development. I've never seen anything like it, even among zombie couples. No zombie has ever shown behaviour like this before. At least, not on record." She settled to the floor, cross legged. "Still, we cannot deny behaviour clearly exhibited here, so we need to accept it and deal with finding an explanation afterwards."

"So what do we _do_ then?" Dale asked.

"For now? Leave them be." Motts decided. "We have updated Z-bands on the way and being distributed. We can pass one off to your daughter and allow her to get it on Zed, but trying to approach isn't a good idea. All we'd be doing is risking people's lives and antagonising him unnecessarily." She sighed and stretched. "We'll stay here, and they'll stay there."

"Is that safe?" One of her cohorts asked. "What if he turns on her?"

"If Zed has been protecting her since this incident happened, then I highly doubt he's going to change his behaviour now." Dale said, firm. "He won't hurt her."

"It's fascinating." Motts said, studying the couple with an intense gaze as Zed buried his face in Addison's hair, hand rubbing up and down her back but eyes fixed on the group in front. "It's as if his basic instincts are entirely different to the ones we know; wholly new behaviour patterns in place." She sat in silence, just watching them. "Instead of acting based on a desire to feed...he seems to act based on a desire to...protect."

"Zragla." Zed growled, letting Addison kiss his neck.

Motts smiled. "Exactly. You just want to take care of her, don't you?" She asked cheerily. Zed frowned and said nothing. Motts was undeterred. "Is that where those bites came from?" She asked, gesturing to his arms. "There were people out to hurt her, weren't they? So you had to fight them off?"

"Maybe that's why…" James flushed as all eyes cut to him. "I tried to get Addison to step out and he...he threw me." James explained. "But, it's like he's stronger than a normal zombie. That throw...he got me all the way across to there," he gestured to where he landed, several pairs of eyes widening at the distance as he pressed on, "I can't explain it, but compared to the rest...it seems impossible to even get near them. He's just so...fast, and strong. He reacts too quickly to do anything."

"He is a football player. Maybe the sports have boosted his zombie strength?" Dale asked.

"It's possible." Motts agreed. "We've never looked into whether daily activity or hobbies may augment the zombie senses or abilities. So this could be the case. Although," She glanced over the couple. "I can't help but wonder if his instincts to protect have led to a boost, rather than anything inherent to his active band behaviours."

"Can you stop talking about him like a science experiment?" Addison snapped. They all looked to her as she scowled, being pulled back by Zed who was curled into her, face now stuck in the crook of her neck. "Zed is a _person_, not some freak show for you to dissect and discuss!" She said, scowling alongside her boyfriend. "You don't get to talk to him like that! Like he's just some _thing_ and not someone!"

"Looks like he's not the only protective one…" Dale muttered, Motts coughing to cover her snicker as Addison opened her mouth, only to be drawn back once more by Zed, who shot a quick scowl before turning his attention to Addison, the pair engaging in a quiet conversation in Zombie tongue.

"It's quite remarkable…" Motts said, taking the time to stare at them. "I think we may have the first zombie to resist human flesh in our grasp…" she pushed her glasses further up her nose. "This could be revolutionary…"

"Yes," Dale rubbed his face, aged from the day alone. "She knows how to pick them…" His eyes lingered on his daughter, cradling the zombie's face. His heart jumped to his throat, only relaxing as Zed planted a kiss, rather than a bite, against his daughter's palm.

"You know this is going to be a big step back…" Motts murmured, their eyes still on the couple. Her gaze turned sad. "No matter how good _he_ is...this isn't going to end well."

"I know. But…" He sighed. "It wasn't their fault."

"I know." She agreed. "But people won't care about that."

"I know." They fell silent, nobody moving except for the couple. Zed would growl and snap if anyone shifted towards them, always pushing Addison behind him even as she soothed and assured him of her safety. His words were limited, zombie tongue slowly creeping back in snatches as Addison talked to him. She wouldn't look at the gathered crowds, busy with her boyfriend and planting kisses across his face, helping him tangle his fingers in her hair and pull her in close, murmuring sweet nothings that, barring the odd word she didn't know, touched her heart in all the right ways.

Everyone's nerves sparked as another van roared around the corner. Zed immediately jerked to his feet, pulling Addison up with him. Immediately his hackles raised, teeth bared and arm outstretched in a familiar, deadly claw; the other holding her behind his back as she tried to calm him down.

More white lab coats leapt from the vehicle, running over. One was beaming like a maniac, blonde hair flying and violently purple glasses flashing in the daylight. "Is it true? Do we have a real rogue zombie who resisted?" She asked with an eagerness unfitting for the situation.

Motts scowled. "Yes, and he's quite sensitive right now, so I suggest you _tone. It. Down."_ She hissed. Her colleague opened her mouth, but as her glare intensified was quickly cowed.

"Sorry."

"It's not her you need to apologise to." Addison remarked, a frown also on her face.

"She's got a point." Dale agreed.

The scientist's mouth flapped open and shut, searching for a retort, until she found no support. Motts raised her eyebrows expectantly. With flushed cheeks, she turned to Zed, flinching at the dangerous noise that left his lips. "I'm...er, I'm sorry. I was just-" She stopped as Motts now growled, "that was inappropriate!" She squeaked.

"Hello there," her partner she'd entered with said. His voice was much calmer, smiling awkwardly and waving. "I'm Harry." His green eyes blinked at the pair.

"Harry, do you have the band?" Motts asked softly, everyone looking as Zed shifted, agitated and upset, his eyes darting around even as the officers shifted to keep him in position.

Harry quickly patted down his pockets. "I think so…" he muttered, missing the panic that painted almost everyone's expressions as he dug around. "I...maybe...wait, there!" He pulled out the grey metal triumphantly. He turned to wave it at Zed. "This will make everything go away!" He promised.

"Harry, no-!" Motts tried to stop him as he stepped forwards, but it was too late as Zed swiped at him. With a cry, Harry was pulled back, his hand hanging awkwardly from a wrist now poking out of his skin. Zed snarled and snapped at the air, a threat to everyone else, as the Z-band clattered to the floor.

"That's just complicated things…" Motts muttered, getting her blonde colleague to bundle Harry away. "Jenny, take him to the hospital. Now." She rubbed her forehead as they left without another word. Dale, face a blank mask, ignored the gasps of everyone around him and snatched the Z-Band up. Crouching, he tossed it behind Zed's feet, leaping back as the band rolled to a stop beside his daughter.

"Everyone back up!" He barked. The officers followed instructions. He turned and swallowed. "Addy, starlight?" He called. She called back, wordless query forming in her shout. "See if you can get the band on Zed. I'm going to keep everyone back."

"Sir," a still masked officer stepped forwards. "Are you sure that's-"

"That's an order." He barked in return. "All officers, weapons down and move away." He said. Nobody moved. "Now!" He shouted, earning a rasping shout from Zed that had him flinching.

"Well, come on!" Motts turned to her observing colleagues. "You heard the man, everyone back!"

"Hannah, he's an officer, not a scientist. Surely you don't expect-"

"I expect him to know his daughter well enough, _Leon._" Motts said, her face already a dangerously blank mask. "And if you won't listen to him, you can listen to me. This will work. Surely that's satisfactory, _Mr_. Green?"

"Whatever you say, _doctor..._" He muttered, scowling as they all joined the officers.

"Do you really think she can do it?" Motts asked, voice barely loud enough for Dale to make out as they joined the others, all watching as Addison scooped up the grey wristband.

"I have to hope." He murmured back. Neither let their fears show on their face as everyone watched with bated breath.

* * *

Addison focused on Zed, pulling on his arms until he glanced back to her. She cradled his cheek, smiling even as tears threatened to spill past her eyes.

"Zedka, gazook." _Zed, look, _She whispered. She held up the Z-band. "Zig's gazanna gazrit zee." _It's going to be alright. _He let out a questioning noise, and she pulled him back to face her. Trying to step out in front wasn't an argument she was going to win, not after everything he'd said and done to protect her, and she wasn't willing to fight it either. He cared for her, and she would never disrespect that. Still, her heart skipped a beat in sheer relief as he followed her guiding hands. She showed him the band, let him see it clearly. Then, she asked for his wrist.

He hesitated.

"Addska…" He mumbled, and looked away.

"Gra'z gazrong?" _What's wrong?, _She asked, squeezing his arm.

"Gargiz…" _Love. _He frowned. "Za gargiz gra gazike okga zat." _You only love me like that._ He let his gaze rest on the band, sitting innocuous in her palm.

"What? _No!" _She couldn't force herself to speak zombie, the words bursting out so loud and fast even Zed reared back. Behind them, the noise of alarms and sirens still blared, but everything felt muted as she cradled his face. "I love you, Zed. All of you." She insisted, zombie tongue long forgotten in her urgency. Thankfully, Zed seemed aware enough to follow along, just barely. But she couldn't stop as she threw her arms around his neck, one hand still on his face, thumb brushing his cheekbones. "I love all of you. The you wearing the band," she let her hand trail to his heart. "And the you without." She smiled at him. "It's why I knew you could never really hurt me. I knew, because I love you- _every _part of you- and I know you love me too." She smiled, a little more genuine as his eyes went wide. "Gar gargiz _za_." She brushed a kiss to his lips. "Zagreva."

"...Zagreva?" He whispered. His voice was still so scratchy, hoarse and rough in a way that no human could make, but beneath it all, her heart clenched at the fear beneath it all. She nodded, pulling his hand to her heart and letting him feel the rhythm.

"_Zagreva_." she repeated, letting him feel the way her heart beat steady and true, never faltering. He met her eyes and she pulled the band back to his vision, holding his hands. "I just...want you safe." She whispered. "This keeps you safe." She swallowed, then met his eyes.

"Zokay." He mumbled after a while. "Gazrafe." He agreed. His lips twitched into the best smile he could offer, and she slid the band around his wrist, tapping the surface. The screen flared to life. Zed gasped, eyes flying open and mouth ajar in a soundless howl as the black veins receded at a rapid rate. His whole body shook, distressed groans and choked off screams bursting from his lips. Then it was all over, his eyes rolling back as he slumped against her.

"Zed? Zed!" Addison screamed, sinking to the floor with her boyfriend. She turned an accusing stare to the crowd, her tears getting the best of her. "What did you _do _to him?"

"It's nothing bad!" Motts went to reassure but a vicious glare from Addison held her back. "The shock is an adjustment," She tried, as Addison squinted at her in disbelief. "He's been through a lot, his body's just…"

"And you couldn't give a _warning?" _Addison shrieked. "You couldn't spare a second so he could _prepare?"_ She whipped her head through the crowds, taking in the blank visors and uncomfortable faces. "You're all the same! He's just some zombie! But he's _not_. He's a person! He feels pain, just like anyone and you- you-!" she lost her words to her fury, fear glowing in her eyes. Nobody was willing to meet her gaze. Her vision tumbled down to the gun, still abandoned on the floor. She flicked her gaze to the masked officers all around. She shook her head. "What's _wrong _with all of you?

"Addy…?" Zed mumbled, eyes fluttering as she snapped to face him. His hand reached, pushing hair behind her ear. "You're...okay?"

"Yes, yes I'm okay Zed." She held his palm to her cheek as he laid across her lap. Her tears were cascading down as he smiled, her own breaking through in time with a sob. "I'm okay. All thanks to you."

"I'm...I'm glad…" He tried to sit up, wincing as his injuries all flared up. "You mean everything to me." He whispered, meeting her eyes and thumbing across her cheekbone, a mirror to her earlier actions.

"You're my whole universe." She breathed, leaning in and kissing him with all the love she could muster, Zed reciprocating in kind. "I'm never gonna leave you. Never ever." She promised against his mouth.

"I'm yours forever." He vowed in turn, hand slowly weaving into her hair as they deepened the kiss in unison.

The dark clouds stayed heavy above the pair as they lost themselves in each other, the rain a cool mist against their skin, slowly soaking them through, though neither cared. All around, Dale, Dr. Motts, and their gathered teams watched in solemn silence.

Behind them, the school stood in utter stillness, figures moving from armoured vehicles and venturing into the corridors now void of life. Black bags were laid out around the tarmac, officers and soldiers alike setting up police tape, and shipping out vans that rattled with rogue zombies, hammering away at the walls as the detention centre began to open its doors. Scarlet smeared across walls and puddled against the grey tarmac.

Dale looked away from his daughter and her boyfriend, and stared up.

It didn't look like the sun would be coming back that day.


End file.
